Electronic devices such as mobile phones include a card connector enabling the use of various types of cards such as SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) cards.
As electronic devices become smaller, cards and card connectors become smaller, and the terminals on the card connectors become smaller too. In response, card connectors have been proposed which have triangular terminals that sufficiently increase the amount of elastic displacement despite their smaller size (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 9 is a diagram showing a card connector of the prior art.
In these drawings, 811 is the housing in the card connector made of an insulating resin material. The bottom wall of the housing 811 has a total of six terminals 851 arranged in two rows of three. Each terminal 851 has the profile of an isosceles triangle, and includes a contact portion 851c positioned at the apex portion of the isosceles triangle, a pair of arm portions 851b corresponding to a pair of sides, and a base portion 851a embedded and supported at least partially in the bottom wall of the housing 811.
In each terminal 851, when viewed from the side before a card has been inserted, the contact portion 851c is positioned above the bottom wall of the housing 811, and the arm portions 851b extend linearly in an inclined direction from the base portion 851a to the contact portion 851c. Note that the contact portion 851c has a curved shape which bulges upward.
Patent Document 1—Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-161012